hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Hayley Weesta
Hayley O'Brian is a model, actress, and singer. Until 2012 she was well known as Hayley O'Brian, having married into the O'Brian Family. Despite not being one of the family, she became well associated with them and well liked with the family. She became extremely successful in her career and well known for her wild lifestyle. Often saying that despite being wild she was still faithful to her husband Nameless O'Brian, in 2012 Karlia O'Brian sold a story regarding Hayley, revealing that Hayley had an affair. She has three children with Nameless and one from her affair. She is now divorced from Nameless O'Brian, having a break down after the divorce, but later restarting her career. Early Life Hayley Layla Weesta was born on July 6th 1979, to the model Harriet Weesta and John Weesta. When she was a child, she modelled some clothes and did some TV adverts. When she was in 7 years old, she got the part in the Flubber Channel show, Larney. She was in the show until she was 9 years old. Singing Career When she was 15, she moved to a new boarding school, and there she met Samantha Jones. Samantha was planning on being a model and so was Hayley. They formed a band together called Girl Talk when they were 16. They were signed and had their first single, "I Can't Love You", at 17 years old. They had 3 number one singles, a number one album, and one "Best Newcomer" at The Heffalump Music Awards. After just 4 years - at 20 years old - they separated as a band. They fell out, Samantha said "Hayley was getting too ahead of herself and too self obsessed". Hayley tried to release a solo album, Foolish, but it didn't do well. She then gave up singing. She confirmed a return to a singing career, singing covers of Rey Del Lana songs from her Die to be Born album. Her album, These Songs, was confirmed for release in early 2013. She featured on the album N.U.D.E by Cloud, singing the chorus on Wunga, Himmer, Let me see your Gunga. Hayley confirmed the deluxe version of These Songs, These Songs 2, for 2013. In 2014 she announced that she had titled a new album The Hayley Show and planned to release in later in the year. Hayley later re-named the album to Attraction instead and commented, "so many little *censored* and *censored* are chasing me like I'm a boar because I 'copied' the album name from some other singer. It's not like I even know who this singer is. Anyway Hayley is a more fitting name, I am Hayley and it will sell when people think "oh, it's by Hayley, you know?". Before coming up with the definite name of Attraction, the album was titled "Hayley", "The Hayley Attraction", "Hayley Attraction", and "ATTRACTED 2 HAYLEY". When the album was released, it reached the top ten in the charts and remained there for four weeks. Acting Career Her biggest role came when she starred in the film, Run Free Baby Doll, and was the lead role. She has since starred in many films. She said that she would never have a TV programme role because she was better than that. When her children were born she said that they would definitely be actresses. Hayley is perhaps best known for her roles in Out of Life (2001) and The Scream 2 (1998). In 2013 she starred in Wake Me Up alongside her real life friends, October Season and James Karoo. After concentrating on her singing career for a couple of years, Hayley returned to acting when she starred in two films in 2015: Please Mom and The Aftermath. Personal Life At 18 years old, Hayley met Nameless O'Brian and became pregnant with twins. She later gave birth to Ashley Adam O'Brian and Amanda Andrew O'Brian. She said "their names are unique. I wanted them to be boys, so I used the names I had planned out anyway". She had a nanny move in so she could continue with her career. At 6 months old, Hayley got the girls a TV advert and then a part in a film. They would swap the twins around but they were the same character. In 2007, she gave birth to a third daughter, Roxanne Rosemary O'Brian. On October 13th 2012, she gave birth to a fourth daughter, Rabiah Nadira Weesta. She said that the bond she had with Rabiah was "unbreakable". On October the 20th, a week after her daughter was born, she divorced her husband, which came as a "huge shock" to the fans of the family and the media. She changed her daughters name to Weesta instantly. On the 11th of January 2013 it was confirmed that she was in a relationship with Frank Tayla. The following day he broke up with her. She instantly began a relationship with David Jones after meeting him at a party. Days later she confirmed that she had separated from David Jones. She soon began a relationship with Matt McCullok, saying that he was "a stunner for his age. He's like, wow, 80 or something? Looks about 30 years younger though, it's great!". In May 2013 she revealed that she had ended her relationship with Matt weeks before. She confirmed that she was in a relationship with Liam Teu. On 18th June 2013, she revealed that they had married on 17th June 2013, in a secret wedding. She divorced him on July 10th 2013, confirming it the following day. Despite the divorce she said that they were still together and happier than ever, telling Pink Magazine that Liam was "getting too close and like a husband, what age does he think I am, seventy? He's the fifty two year old, I'm not ready for this again". Liam ended the pairs relationship sometime between late 2013 and early 2014, confirming it in the January, blaming the things she wrote about him in "Monstwung". In January 2014, male model Joe Vascalie announced that he was in a relationship with Hayley. He is ten years younger than her. When speaking about the relationship she said ""Why was I ever dating those fogeys? I feel like I was kind of lost but, um, now I'm found. I don't need no man but I like one and nobody can stop me god dammit! Get back! Haha, that's what I say. Yeah". The pair separated in August 2014 for two weeks but then got back together. In February 2015, he said they were planning to start a family which angered Hayley enough to cause the couple to separate a month later. She briefly dated newcomer model Alizandrio in the summer before leaving him to date newcomer actor Josh Toucoma. Previous (before 2012) Public Troubles Throughout her career, Hayley has had many public problems that the newspapers and magazines have heavily reported. She has been known to drink a lot, party a lot, and has often been called a bad mother to her three children. In response to this, she has said more than once, "I don't care! I love who I am. I'm better than all the people who hate me. They hate me because I'm having fun while they sit about at home!". She has been arrested more than once. She has often been arrested after getting involved in fights, almost always because she is drunk. She was arrested when she was found with drugs at 22 years old. When she was 20, she was reported to social services for neglecting her twins. She was visited monthly until she was "back on her feet again". She has been accused of cheating several times but has denied this, saying "I am proud to party and be as wild as I am! But I would never cheat on my husband!". Despite this, she later did cheat on Nameless O'Brian, ending in divorce. 2012 Car Crash In 2012, Hayley O'Brian was involved in a serious car accident. She was driving along a main road, with the Blawhites family card behind her. According to Cedi Blawhite, Hayley was driving too fast, and going side to side on the road. As she got nearer the end of the road, a small car came around the corner. Hayley lost control and slid off of her car. She has been in hospital for roughly 4 months. It was announced in September, the 19th, that she had woken up for the first time. Her daughters and husband had been visiting her in hospital as much as they could before this. She was discharged from the hospital on Thursday 20th September 2012. Fame and Awards Hayley has become extremely famous and has won several awards. She has been described as "so untalented, yet so famous". Despite admitting that she can't sing and "isn't great" at acting, she said that she plans to continue her career for as long as she can. "I'm not going to give up on it. You know what? I'm the on e and only. There is nobody quite like me." She has been described as self obsessed, out of control, and a bad influence on children who might watch any of her films and then find out more about her lifestyle. She has said that she never planned on being a role model apart from to her children. 2012 Cheating Scandal and affair October 16th 2012, MusicNews reported "breaking news" regarding Hayley O'Brian and her 3 day old daughter, Rabiah Nadira O'Brian. They said that Rabiah was not the daughter of Hayleys husband, Nameless O'Brian, and that Hayley had cheated and then became pregnant with Rabiah. She had an affair with Ching Chang Chong. At the start of the day, the claims were from an unknown "source", said to be close to the family. As the day went on, different members in the O'Brian Family were blamed for spreading the rumour and selling the story to MusicNews to earn money and then boost their own career. The claims that it was someone within the family were confirmed at 6.15pm the same night, when the person responsible made a comment regarding visiting Hayley in hospital, which was just family members. The claims said that Hayley O'Brian and husband Nameless O'Brian had not spoken since Chistmas 2011, and that he had just taken their then-youngest, Roxanne Rosemary O'Brian to visit her in hospital and no more. These claims were also taken as possibly true, as he has not been living with the family for some time and "travels" with his youngest daughter and family pets for protection. The latest report was within MusicToday, and claimed that the person who had sold the story was a "young star". Fans of the family have been guessing who has been selling the story. Some of the people suspected to have sold the story were Karlia O'Brian, Harriet O'Brian, Sapphire O'Brian, or Karly O'Brian. It was confirmed that Karlia O'Brian, niece to Hayley, released the story. Hayleys personal assistant confirmed the following day that Hayley would release a statement to Music News that day. During the statment, she confirmed the claims. Divorce October 20th 2012, she divorced from Nameless O'Brian. In an official statement outside the hotel she was staying at, she said: "It will be hard because I have been an O'Brian for like 15 years. It felt like it was my family and part of who I was, who I was supposed to be. I did have an affair but my husband has neglected me and treated me like I did not exist for the past 3 years! I would like to confirm that the father of my beautiful Rabiah is Ching Chang Chong. I am sorry to John Meetle and my friends that got involved in this. Ching and I are not together, I don't even like him. However, I love my Rabiah. Because of this and the reaction I have had to walk away from my whole life! So I leave behind my children Amanda, Roxanne and.. oh Ashley... so I leave them behind and I begin a new life with Rabiah. I don't care if people blame me, if Nameless had cared for me and not kept Roxanne from me, this would not have happened. But i am glad it did as it shows who really cares about me. My own daughters have turned their backs on me so I am off to set up a new, better than ever famous life. Thank you." 2012 - 2013, Public Problems, Drugs, Breakdown After her divorce Hayley apparently began to have a break down. Her brother, Harold Weesta, said that she was taking Calpol, Baytril, Dog Metacam and possibly more. She apparently began drinking again. Social services insisted that Hayley must have a live-in nanny to help take care of and supervise her young daughter. In late 2012, Hayley had surgery on her lips, wore crop tops and other revealing outfits, was often seen out drunk, and attended Heffalump Music & Acting Awards After Party drunk carrying Calpol. In December 2012, Hayley broke into her previous home, where Amanda O'Brian was. Amanda eventually phoned 99 who came and removed Rabiah Nadira Weesta from the house and took Hayley to hospital. It was revealed that Hayley thought she was an 18 year old girl called Hayley Jones, with her baby daughter Samantha Jones (she is close friends and previous bandmates with Samantha Jones). It was confirmed on December 9th 2012 that Rabiah had been taken into full time care and that Hayley would remain in hospital. 11 days later, on December 20th 2012, Hayley was released from hospital but sent to live with her sister. She later left her sister home and bought a house for herself. In 2013 Hayley described herself as "lovely and calm now, not graphic at all". Hayley was ordered to court in late January over threatening to release "private information" about ex husband Nameless O'Brian as well as graphic photographs he took, but later ordered to be deleted, years previously. Hayley has since denied that she ever mentioned anything. In March 2013 Hayley posted an online video to rage at her ex husband Nameless O'Brian marrying Sophie Eliza Marina Eloise Syka and said that she would try and fight for full custody of youngest daughter Roxanne Rosemary O'Brian. In the video she also said "I would try and save Amanda and Ashley but they are older, I think it is too late for them. The damage is done", and began sobbing on camera. On March 18th 2013, Roxanne Rosemary O'Brian went to live with Hayley. It is a well known fact that once captured in 2012, Hayley spent time in Yale, however it wasn't July 2013 that she mentioned this in an interview with Marnie Stacker, as shown in the adver for Marnies upcoming documentary, Locked in Yale. In July 2013, Hayley was involved in a car crash with a limo driver. The driver had stopped suddenly on a hill and this caused Hayey to drive her front wheel into his back. He was also arrested and both were banned for driving, but released instantly. They were also checked at the scene for any injuries but given the all clear. In Hayleys car was singer and close friend Cloud, while the driver was driving Amanda O'Brian, Ashley O'Brian, and Tea Tree. Tea Tree was rushed to hospital when she ate gravel but was released after her mouth had been cleaned out.